ESCAPE DEL ENJAMBRE
by betaworkshop460
Summary: Atados por la sangre.


Escape del Enjambre

– El ataque es todo lo que hemos perdido, todo lo que no nos agrada, sobre todo, todo lo que no nos convence, el ser capturados y adentrarnos en las entrañas, es un trabajo que he de admitir no agrada, aunque no nos guste…– Hans dice esto mientras esta junto a sus dos amigos, Jack y Elsa, preparados para entrar y ser atrapados por esos enormes tentáculos que salen de las barrigas de las 3 criaturas, escamosas y malvadas, cada una atrapándolos en sacos que cargaran hasta llegar a la colmena.

– No podemos rendirnos, esto se ha vuelto peligroso. –

De la vaina, un cuchillo ha hecho una abertura y empieza a cortar de arriba hacia abajo, mientras un líquido viscoso sale a chorros, la vaina destruida da una oportunidad para dejar salir al ocupante, que es Jack, que entre sangre y entrañas viscosas dejan ver lo mal conservado del interior de la vaina.

Jack se quita una máscara que llevaba y se había colocado antes para evitar morir dentro de la vaina o saco de la criatura monstruosa, una vez después de esto empieza el arduo trabajo de recuperarse y levantarse.

La máscara ha caído, Jack sabe que debe toser la sangre y fluidos viscosos rojizos, incorporándose ya, su compañera sentimental, Elsa llega – shhh, guarda silencio quieres, entramos – Jack toca la cara de Elsa con ambas manos y ella procede a tocar el rostro apuesto del chico.

– Carga colocada, muchachos prepárense – después de que Hans dice esto se percata de algo inusual – bien, pero que… – La carga está en 30 segundos, el lugar debe ser abandonado inmediatamente, los chicos, Elsa y Jack se separan de su contemplación y alegría, el trabajo ha resultado un éxito dentro de las entrañas del ENJAMBRE, pero la planificación ha sido riesgosa, muchas caras robóticas con sanguijuelas los contemplan – ey, que sucede – , dice la chica, No hay tiempo de explicar para Hans, este es atacado por un ser mitad humano y mitad Enjambre, Jack le dispara al engendro en la cabeza, provocando que caiga el ser monstruoso sobre Hans – mierda, esto no es bueno – Hans se quita de encima el cadáver de su enemigo, manchado de sangre procede a ver a su equipo, sin mediar palabra ninguno de los tres, un grito de un ser monstruoso, los hace ponerse en alerta, los rostros metálicos se reaniman y empiezan a perseguirlos – corran, no hay tiempo – dice Hans, desenfundan sus armas y empiezan a disparar a cuanto monstruo y robot aparecen.

Hans verifica su reloj después de haberle disparado a uno de esos seres que por desgracia lleva un arma de grueso calibre y poder, la carga ha detonado, inflando los restos muertos y entrañas del lugar viscoso y rojizo, el veneno verde se propaga rápidamente y de forma letal.

– Equipo hay que salir, pero ¡YA! – . Elsa se protege entre sus dos apuestos compañeros, pero también se defiende, corre para atravesar una barricada, durante el trayecto, de un solo golpe logra matar a un ser pequeño y monstruoso, al atravesar la barricada logra propinar una patada a uno de esos seres horribles y monstruosos, logra dar la patada, pero el ser monstruoso, supera en fuerza y tamaño a la blanda y logra tomarla del cuello y tirarla con mucha facilidad al suelo, ella se resiste a esto, este monstruo la empieza a golpear salvajemente y brutalmente, provocando que ella se cubra con sus dos brazos, usándolos de escudos.

Mientras Elsa es atacada, ella misma logra divisar a sus compañeros defendiéndose, Hans le quita una pieza al robot con sanguijuelas y Jack continua disparando, la chica termina de ver a sus compañeros que no le ayudan, logra ver una de las armas tiradas al suelo, arma que el monstruo traía consigo y que tiro producto de la patada, la muchacha intenta tomar el arma, extiende su mano, pero no logra, tomarla.

Su compañero, el peliblanco toma el arma y le propina una patada al ser monstruoso, alejando a este de la chica y quitándolo de encima, el muchacho golpea con el arma al ser, hasta que lo termina matando, salpicando el rostro de porcelana de Elsa con sangre.

El veneno avanza más rápido a las espaldas de los muchachos, moviéndose entre disparos, el peliblanco les dispara a sus enemigos con el arma en mano, espalda con espalda el cobrizo, lucha con el joven albino, Hans lleva otro rifle que le arrebato a uno de esos seres, el tiroteo los ha vuelto más desquiciados.

Las balas se acaban para Jack y este procede a deshacerse de su arma de grueso calibre y opta por desenfundar su ligera y pequeña pistola, Hans continua con su misma arma, disparando y matando.

El fuego se minimiza y les da ventaja a los monstruos, procediendo a atacarlos estos, a Jack y Hans, el cobrizo es sometido por dos y el peliblanco, uno de estos seres se le lanza tirándolo al suelo con facilidad, la blonda se levanta del suelo y al ver que sus compañeros son atacados, ella crea un cuchillo de hielo con su mano izquierda, para pasarlo a su mano derecha con un movimiento de arrojar el arma blanca con la punta cortante hacia arriba y que esta caiga en su mano antes mencionada.

La chica como si estuviera danzando corta el cuello de uno de estos seres, procede a dejar congelado a otro, a un robot infectado le corta una pierna, le clava el cuchillo por el vientre a uno de los monstruos y sigue matando a más de estos seres desagradables, mientras esto sucede, el cobrizo y el peliblanco logran quitarse de encima a los monstruos que los estaban atacando y proceden a levantarse, la chica termina con la muerte de uno de estos seres, al atravesar su cabeza desde la frente, para posteriormente hacer que del chuchillo salga una ráfaga de hielo que deshace la cabeza de uno de estos horribles seres.

Cae la mano del ser muerto y mencionado al suelo, Hans, Jack y Elsa entre cuerpos corren al cuarto seguro para resguardarse, logran ver atreves del espejo cómo quedan encerrados los monstruos y como empiezan a ser asesinados por el veneno verde haciendo que los seres no logren pasar y solo termine muertos y estallando como si de piñatas se tratase.

Los muchachos observan la escena, pero oh, sorpresa el veneno empieza a travesar el cuarto seguro, una compuerta se abre, los chicos toman las armas que tienen a su alcance, salen despavoridos del cuarto seguro con el veneno detrás de ellos, el cobrizo y el peliblanco con dos armas un tanto extrañas, mezcla de motosierra y rifle y la blonda opta por salir con un subfusil, frente a los muchachos un sinfín de enemigos, desde robots infectados hasta monstruos escamosos.

El ataque inicia, los tres disparando sus armas y alejándose a sus espaldas del cuarto seguro, que ahora ya está infectado del veneno, disparos por donde sea, finalizando con Hans activando su sierra y rebanando con la sierra a un oponente, salpicándose de sangre, tripas y entrañas, gritando contra este ser – ¡muere maldito! –.

Finalizando así con esto y dejando una pregunta en el aire, ¿salieron del lugar del Enjambre los tres muchachos?


End file.
